My Immortal
by Mezmerizeblue
Summary: <html><head></head>He surveyed the quiet room, and he shuddered as he recognized his surroundings, he never wanted to see this place again. Sam/Gabriel  complete.</html>


This is a one shot inspired from the song My Immortal by Evanescence and i would like to thank my beta Meibao for putting up with me 3

Sam found himself standing in an empty lobby, chairs and tables missing of the guests that one would think would be relaxing for the night. The whole place was abandoned. He surveyed the quiet room, and he shuddered as he recognized his surroundings, he never wanted to see this place again. Sam isn't sure how he got here, the last thing he remembers is falling into his cheap motel bed for the night, Dean already asleep in the bed beside him.

Dean, Sam's thoughts turned to his brother for a moment and he scanned his surroundings for any signs of his brother with no luck. He worried about what happened to Dean for a moment. What if he ended up in a worse place then this, what if the angels had found them and this was their doing, or what if this was Lucifer's doing?

Sam shook the thought out of his head and looked outside to see if he could see anyone, but all he could see in the glass was darkness and his own reflection. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine and the silence of the hotel made him nervous and fidgety. He didn't like the feeling this place was giving him and he found himself exploring the hotel, trying to forget what had taken place here, but every second he stayed he his memory betrayed him.

Sam found himself going back to that room, the last place he saw Gabriel alive without even thinking about it. He walked through the familiar hallway void of the carnage it was covered in when they had escaped last time. He wondered about that for a moment, he was sure that there was no one to clean up the mess in fact he thought this place would be forgotten with most the gods running it dead. Sam's hunter instincts screamed at him that something was off, and he instinctively reached for his gun, but of course it wasn't there.

Sam could feel the panic rising again and forced himself to to take a calming breath, having a clear head was key to surviving what ever this was. He started forward again keeping his senses sharp for anything that could happen.

When Sam found himself at the large double doors leading into the room he hesitated. He was nervous about what he would find and he stood there shifting from one foot to the other before he made his decision and threw the doors open. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he stepped into the room.

It was empty, looking almost exactly the same as when he left it. Sam almost felt disappointed this was the room where a freakin' arch angel had died he expected something more, flashy? Maybe. He wasnsn't quit sure. Sam combed his hand through his hair as his eyes swept over the room again, that's when he saw them. Wings. Or at least what looked like wings scorched onto the floor. Sam walked over to the image and knelt down reaching out for it.

"Gabriel" he found himself whispering the name.

"I'm here kiddo" Sam was shocked to hear the archangel's voice and he looked up to see Gabriel standing at the other side of the room.

"But you... I thought that..."Sam couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence though as he stood to face the familiar man.

"I know but I'm here now" Gabriel made his way to where Sam was standing stepping over the scorch marks of his own wings. He took Sam's face in his hands and rose up on his toes so he was more at an equal level with the taller man.

"This can't be real" Sam wanted to believe but something seemed off, though he found he couldn't think straight looking into those eyes.

"But it can" The archangel replied with one of his signature smirks.

"Stop, please just stop. This...I..." Sam pleaded hopelessly. Gabriel just gently kissed the side of his face instead.

"You don't want me to stop in fact you wished you had the courage to do this earlier" he laid another gentle kiss on Sam's nose this time and Sam couldn't help the tears that ran down his face as he finally accepted the man in front of him and his hands came up to cup Gabriel's face.

He leaned down to kiss him tentatively at first before he decided to deepen it. Sam swiped his tongue across Gabe's lower lip and Gabriel parted them with a moan. Sam took the invitation and thrust his tongue inside the smaller mans compliant mouth. As he suspected Gabriel tasted sweet and sugary. Their tongues battled for control for awhile before Sam won and he took his time lazily mapping out the archangel's mouth. Gabriel had slipped his hands under Sam's shirt sometime during their kiss and he was now rubbing lazy circles on his stomach slowly.

They took their time slowly removing each other's clothes between kisses until they were both left standing naked. Sam pushed them down to the floor without breaking from their current kiss. Sam broke away needing air and he looked down at Gabriel, the sight of the angel underneath him made Sam harder. Gabriel was looking was looking at Sam as well and gave him one of his smirks when their eyes met. Heat coiled in Sam's belly and he dipped down taking on of Gabriel's nipples in his mouth and sucked. Gabriel let out a gasp and tangled his finger's in the hunter's hair. Sam held his fingers to Gabriel's lips and the archangel took them into his mouth sucking on them evenly coating them with his siliva. When he was done he let go of the digits with an obscene pop that went straight to Sam's dick.

Sam let go of the abused nipple and stared down at Gabriel as he traced his wet fingers down the angel's body. He circled them around Gabriel's hole teasing him before pushing in one. He starting working him open in a slow pace until Gabriel started pushing back. Sam slipped in a second finger and starting scissoring them working Gabriel open even more. When Sam thought he was ready he added a third finger still going at the same achenly slow pace.

"More" Gabriel pleaded with Sam and who was he to refuse. Sam removed his fingers and Gabriel whimpered at the loss before he felt the head of Sam's cock at his entrance. Sam pushed in slowly in until he was fully inside of the angel. Sam was still for a moment letting him get used to it before he started slowly rocking his hips forward in a lazy motion making the angel underneath him squirm at the slow pace, whimpering for more and Sam couldn't deny the plea as he sped up the pace, slamming into the body beneath him. Gabriel let out a loud moan followed by a string of words Sam couldn't quite understand.

Sam was close to release and could tell Gabriel was too. He started kissing and biting Gabriel's neck until he was satisfied that it would leave a mark, his mark, as his angel came with his name on his lips, pushing him over the edge as he growled out Gabriel's name before collapsing on top of him.

They lay there for a moment just breathing before Sam slowly pulled out of Gabriel and laid down next to him. They were sticky with cum and covered in sweat but neither wanted to move. Gabriel just snapped the mess away and laid down beside Sam tangling their legs together and throwing an arm over his waist. The angel feel asleep almost instantly. Sam found he could not keep his eyes open even though he never wanted to stop looking at the archangel lying beside him. finally he could not keep his eyes open and slowly let them fall closed.

"Sam, hey Sammy" Sam heard someone calling his name and he groaned.

"Hey" it called again.

"'M tryin' ta sleep" Sam went to reach for the archangel next to him but found nothing. His eyes shot open, he sat up, and he looked around in confusion that quickly faded as he saw his brother standing in the motel room they had rented for the night. Sam felt his chest tighten in grief.

"Come on get dressed so we can get leave" His brother left to start packing the car up. As soon as the door closed Sam could feel wet tears running down his cheeks.

"Gabriel" he called out into the motel room, though he knew there would be no answer.


End file.
